Election 2012
Election 2012 coverage on DozerfleetWiki is a collection of news stories, updates, and miscellaneous items that are of interest to Dozerfleet Productions as pertains to the US presidential elections of 2012. It is a continuation of a tradition started on the wiki in 2010; in which a video for SWOCC Studios was produced, as well as an Utterly Sims download allowing Sims 3 players to add US Taxpayers Party of Michigan gubernatorial candidate Stacey Mathia and her running mate Chris Levels to their games. Coverage on this wiki is a result of merger between the functions of the wiki and The Dozerfleet Blog, which was phased out in October of 2011. Election countdown The future of Dozerfleet Productions hangs in the balance, as does the entire country's future at large. Fallout from the 2012 elections could possibly have serious repercussions for the entire world. Therefore, it is imperative that Obama and his cronies not get another chance at running the Oval Office in the Chicago Way. The countdown above is to 10:00 PM EST on November 6th of 2012, when most of the ballots will have been cast and viewers glued to their screens will begin to have a comprehensive understanding of what their future might look like. System requirements for countdown clock * Works with Firefox and Chrome. Does not work with Internet Explorer nor with Safari.OpelCorsa. "JavaScript Invalid Date Error." (Thread). Apple Support Communities. (Forum.) Apple, Inc. https://discussions.apple.com/thread/2265461?start=0&tstart=0 Not tested for Opera. * The Dot Matrix typeface is required. It can be downloaded below. ** The Quartz font will work as a substitute. If you do not have Quartz, you can download that below also. * JavaScript must be enabled on your browser. * Go here to get your own countdown clock codes for your own wiki. General election Presidential Michigan US Senate US House Primary elections Main article: 2012 presidential primaries A small army ventured forth to compete for who could slay the Obamination in November (figuratively speaking, of course.) Newt Gingrich and Mitt Romney ("Newt Romney,") Ron "Ostrich" Paul, Michele Bachmann, Herman Cain, Thaddeus McCotter, Tim Paulenty, Jon Huntsman, Rick Santorum, Rick Perry, and dozens more. McCotter melted away almost immediately, and Tim Paulenty dropped out so he could get behind Romney. The debate season came and went, and every non-Bachmann candidate that the news networks tried to prop up began melting like wax under public scrutiny. When the Cain train proved too tough for dignified journalists to crush, the undignified journalists resorted to sexual blood libel and digital lynching. This eventually forced Cain to withdraw. A lot of his supporters went to the Bachmann camp, with a few lingering outside Gingrich's camp. The nine-man race soon became a seven-man race. That was when Bob Vander Plaats stabbed everyone in the back, and got behind Santorum. The weak, disorganized, and incompetent campaign managers for Bachmann's campaign saw this and decided to jump ship in the name of self-advancement. With them gone, her campaign imploded. She eventually ran out of money, and was forced to withdraw after a disappointing turnaround in Iowa. This put enormous pressure on Santorum to cater to Bachmann's former supporters, who demanded an end to nation building in other countries; and an end to Santorum's defense of Bushism. Being a fan of over-reaching interventionism, Santorum has been reluctant to comply. Huntsman's epically pathetic performances have resulted in pressure being placed on him to withdraw as well, which would make it a literal five-man race. Iowa Caucus fallout Rick was pleasantly surprised. Romney was relaxed. Ron Paul swore that it wasn't over; and his supporters, the Paulbots, swore revenge for what happened in Iowa. Gingrich and Perry took their fourth-and-fifth place rankings in good spirits. Michele conceded that in the end, Iowa was Santorum's to win. "The process worked," she said, in reference to this. She was immediately mocked and her words twisted by the haters, whose names shall rot. Romney lost in 2008, only to finish just a fraction of a percentage ahead of Santorum in 2012. There is nothing to stop Michele from coming back in 2020 stronger than ever, save for Michele herself simply deciding not to run (or choosing the same incompetent campaign managers.) Sarah Palin went on Fox News in Michele's defense, stating that she will still be there for us in Congress to fight the good fight against Dingy Harry and the other forces of darkness. And, in a way, someone of Michele's caliber needs to be in Congress. Otherwise, Demoncats will hijack it entirely. Such a Congress would make a GOP president irrelevant. Jon Huntsman shrugged off the whole thing, saying that all he really cared about was New Hampshire. He realizes, however, that his campaign is out of money. If he can't pull an upset in New Hampshire, then Huntsman is gone-possibly forever. Perhaps second only to Iowa, New Hampshire has been a top spot state for drama galore. Historically, no candidate who has failed to win Iowa has ever won without winning New Hampshire. But, as one Democrat senator has pointed out, losing South Carolina could undo any victory gained in New Hampshire. State-level politics Michigan US Senate elections These Republicans are running to replace Stab-A-CowWikipedia:United States Senate elections, 2012: * Scott Boman * Chad Dewey * Clark Durant * Gary Glenn * Randy Hekman * Pete Hoekstra * Peter Konetchy * Chuck Marino * Rick Wilson Hoekstra is looking like the preferred candidate so far. Things could change. US House elections State House All districts are up for grabs. More news may be available in March. State Senate There are no state-level senate elections in 2012. Ohio October 2011: Judge Timothy Black, in a blatant act of conflict of interests given his history as a president of Planned Parenthood, decided that former Congressman Steve Driehaus of Ohio could sue the Susan B. Anthony List. Driehaus singled out their reporting of what was already on public record about him supporting Obamacare as the sole reason he lost his seat. He claimed "loss of livelihood," as if he had some sort of entitlement to a congressional seat. The measures he supported in Obamacare allowed for mandatory taxpayer subsidizing of the supplying of abortion clinics with the tools and equipment needed to perform abortions; even in cases where the women being ripped open pay for the actual abortion itself. Fox News pundits quickly referred to Driehaus as "a sore loser.""Ex-Rep. Steve Driehaus Sues SBA List for 'Loss of Livelihood.'" Fox and Friends. October 26th, 2011 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BKDIq00gtDs A hard claim to dispute. Oregon James Foster has been announced as the US House 1st District in Oregon candidate for the Libertarian Party. He is the only Libertarian congressional candidate on the ballot for any state so far - at least of which this site is aware. Wisconsin November 2011: Communist parasites and electoral fraudsters in Wisconsin have fought hard to smear the good name of Gov. Scott Walker and won. A recall election is moving forward, and the governor could be recalled as early as January 3rd of 2012. His recall is likely to happen on account of the fact that the guilty have been hiding their crimes behind unions that wanted money laundering and public sector "collective bargaining" to occur in a way to offer excess job security to Wisconsin Democrats. Walker's efforts to undo immoral collective bargaining for the public sector have frustrated electoral fraud efforts, thus leading Democrats to push for personal revenge starting with undoing Walker's career. Other highlights Hank Williams Jr. Evidence that Hank Williams Jr. was right to compare Obama to Hitler? Joe Biden's spat with Jason Mattera October: After repeatedly lying about Flint's crime statistics in order to push Obama's quest to raise taxes for anyone making more than $343,000 a year, Joe Biden got himself in some trouble. FactCheck.org, in an unusual move given their left-leaning bias, sided with Human Events reporter Jason Mattera in exposing Biden for giving false and misleading information to the public."Biden's Whopper in Flint, Mich." FactCheck.org. October 20th, 2011. http://www.factcheck.org/2011/10/bidens-whopper-in-flint-mich/ Biden has threatened Mattera for "luring Biden into an interview," and ran away without answering for his responses, to hide in the Senate and do everything short of declaring all-out war on Mattera. Critics of Biden, including Human Events editorial writer John Hayward, are now calling Biden "a complete coward" concerning this issue.Hayward, John. "Thug Administration: White House Wants Jason Mattera Investigated for Biden Question." Human Events. October 25th, 2011. Some defenders of Mattera are now warning him that he has a target on his back, and can expect to come under the same fire that Andrew Breitbart came under for exposing Anthony Weiner's indiscretions on Twitter. Donald Trump The Donald came out in late November/early December of 2011, saying he wanted to do his own presidential debate on December 27th. Fifth-rate journalist George Will wasted precious little time bashing Donald for having the audacity, saying: "You're no journalist! Stay on the set of The Apprentice and make billions for Obama to squeeze out of you...you...you...non-journalist...pig!" Like Wolf Blitzer and a lot of other manchild pseudojournalists, George Will believes himself to be among the few credible journalists in the entire world. Meaning, he has the narcissism to assess that he and his Blitzer-like buddies in their comfy and well-cushioned chairs at CNN and NBC are somehow the only schmucks who have the "right" to hold a presidential debate. And that it can't possibly carry any credibility if literally anyone who's not them hosts it. Even Rush Limbaugh saw how ridiculous this was, and openly mocked it on his show: "Why should Republicans limit themselves to only those outlets whose sole mission is to get Obama to win reelection?"http://www.rushlimbaugh.com/daily/2011/12/05/everyone_dumps_on_trump_debate He went on to state that Republicans should be allowed to hold debates before both friends and enemies. Since it is highly unlikely that Obama would ever agree to do a debate on Fox News. And not, as some trolls speculate, because he fears it's "beneath him." It's because he will only let himself be surrounded by his friends. Yet, Republicans have so far had to limit themselves to only holding debates with their enemies from CNN and MSNBC. Donald wasn't about to stop there. He called Fifth-Rate George Will "third rate," stating that George "has so many inaccurate predictions on his repertoire, that he should consider another profession." Karl Rove then joined the bandwagon of Trump-bashing, only to get trumped by Trump himself. He called the Donald "petty" by hinging his independent run for president on whether or not The Apprentice gets renewed for another season. Donald replied to Rove: "You gave us Bushanomics. The framework for Obamanomics. You gave us Bush, and everything bad that happened under him. So shut up, Karl." Finally, Chuck Todd tried to mislead viewers about how he got Trump on his show. Trump said: "Tell it like it is next time, Todd. It'll boost your ratings." That being said, Trump's desire to hold his own debate didn't ring as genuine with most of the candidates, who turned down his offer. When Michele, who'd visited the Donald four times to see if getting his backing was worth her while or not, eventually turned him down, the Donald was stunned and hurt. It was the final nail in the coffin of Trump's debate. Only Newt and one other candidate was willing to take the Donald on with his offer. Utterly Sims References See also * Election 2010 External links * Dot Matrix font at DaFont.com * Quartz font at Fonts101.com * Live Iowa Caucus coverage page Category: Projects from 2011 Category: Projects from 2012 Category: Election 2012